1. Technology Field
The disclosure relates to a parallax barrier device and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the development of stereoscopic image display technologies attracts much attention, especially considering that the spectacle 3D display technology not only has a high cost but also does not meet human demands, and thus the naked-eye 3D display technology is a main trend in the future. At present, a naked-eye stereoscopic image display can be formed, which mainly divides an image into left and right eye display regions, the image is then projected to left and right eyes respectively by using a 2D/3D switching technology such as parallax barrier, lenticular screen or Directional Backlight, and forms a stereoscopic image in the human brain by means of binocular parallax after the left and right eyes receive the image.
In the 2D/3D switching technology, the parallax barrier 2D/3D switching technology is the simplest way to achieve the naked-eye stereoscopic display technology. The existing main architecture is to additionally form a second-layer liquid crystal in a liquid crystal display (LED) device, and then to be able to form non-opaque and opaque strip spaced patterns by controlling the second-layer liquid crystal, so as to simulate the effect of parallax barrier, thereby achieving the left eye and right eye spectroscopic 3D effect.
However, due to the need of a liquid crystal layer and a polarizing plate, the existing parallax barrier 2D/3D switching technology has problems, such as a high cost and a high driving voltage are required, the thickness affects the performance of brilliance, and the technology cannot be used in other displays such as an organic light-emitting diode display, a plasma display, a field emission display, and possible future flexible electronic displays. Therefore, the technology of forming a parallax barrier device in the naked-eye stereoscopic display technology with an electrochromic material is presented for review.
The electrochromic concept mainly indicates that the colour of an electrochromic material may be changed when being applied with an external voltage. For example, when an electrochromic device is applied with a visible light, the electrochromic device essentially may block light penetration of a certain particular wavelength, thereby preventing excessive light from penetrating the electrochromic device, which can be used to adjust incident amount of different wavelength lights.
Since an electrochromic material layer can be fabricated with common sputtering and electroplating methods, the fabrication is simple and has a low cost. Further, since the electrochromic device does not need a polarizer additionally, a controller is easy to be made and brightness influence is low, and the electrochromic device is applicable to many kinds of displays. Furthermore, since the electrochromic device has a low driving voltage and memory characteristics, it can have an energy-saving efficacy. Moreover, since the electrochromic device has low requirements for the substrate, it is applicable to a flexible substrate and can assemble a device externally. Therefore, how to apply the electrochromic device to the stereoscopic display technology practically and effectively and how to overcome coloring state/bleached state contrast and low switching speed are pending issues at present.